


The Night I Will Never Forget

by CarolinaCullen2012



Series: The Night Series [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolinaCullen2012/pseuds/CarolinaCullen2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing involving the wonderful world of Twilight. I wish I did, but I digress.</p><p>I would say that I usually don't like one shots, I tend to want more meat (no pun intended, because this story has that) to my stories that I read or write. In fact, I usually wait for stories to become, completed before reading them. The one shot that I created was at the behest of my beta. I figured that she had done me a solid favor, and I couldn't repay her any other way than to write the story she wanted. Therefore, here it is I hope you all enjoy.</p><p>I would like to thank my wonderful beta cullennbella for reading and correcting all my mistakes that I make while writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night I Will Never Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> I would say that I usually don't like one shots, I tend to want more meat (no pun intended, because this story has that) to my stories that I read or write. In fact, I usually wait for stories to become, completed before reading them. The one shot that I created was at the behest of my beta. I figured that she had done me a solid favor, and I couldn't repay her any other way than to write the story she wanted. Therefore, here it is I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> I would like to thank my wonderful beta cullennbella for reading and correcting all my mistakes that I make while writing. Thanks to dannibags for coming along and helping by pre reading and giving it one last correction.

"The Night I Will Never Forget"

I was just me…I never fit in with the girls that went to school with me. I didn't care about mundane things such as celebrities, makeup, and shopping that all the girls seemed to want to talk about. I often found myself in the corner reading a good book or hanging with the boys, talking about sports, cars, or something else equally unimportant. This is how I found my two best friends in the whole world.

Edward Cullen and Jacob Black, we had been pals since the moment we showed up in Miss Gillespie's kindergarten class. We found each other on the playground, I was always their saviour. When I found Edward one day, he was crying on the playground because that good for nothing James, had stolen his lunch. James was the meanest kid in kindergarten at the time, and would pick on the weaker kids just because he could. James also ran with a gang of other bullies that would fall right in with him, and terrorize other kids. He constantly taunted Edward calling him a crybaby and a mommy's boy. This was where I intervened; I couldn't stand it anymore and stepped in. What James didn't know is that his mother and mine would often talk about us kids when she took me to my dance classes, which my mom made me take. James's mom would talk about him and how he constantly still wet his bed. I used this information to my advantage and when he started in on Edward, I stepped in and called him a 'bed wetter'. In addition to any other name I could think of that would hurt him, and if that didn't work I would punch him. From that moment on, Edward was glued to my side. This is how we befriended Jake, another boy in class. I knew Jake just a little better than Edward, because Jake's father and mine would always go fishing together. Often he would stay at the house with my mom and me. I would try to talk to him, but he was always in his own world. He would tinker with mechanical toys, or just pull them apart to see how they worked. James and his gang started picking on Jacob once Edward was no longer putting up with his crap. The majority of the times they would just pick on Jake because he was different, he was Native American. I would step in and fight his battles for him as well. As time passed, our friendship grew and we become like three peas in a pod, we got lucky that every year we wound up in the same classes. James moved with his family after awhile and things were always great between us, and we had the most rewarding friendships.

We were as thick as thieves all through middle school and high school, and as time went on, nothing changed, except for our growing minds and bodies. Once we hit high school, the boys turned into instant chick magnets. I couldn't blame the girls at school, they were handsome. The boys were insanely popular, and because they refused to leave me behind, I was just as popular as they were. They would now fight my battles; even though I didn't want them too, they always shrugged it off stating that I had once saved them the same way.

Edward had filled out more, he appeared manlier, and he was well mannered, tall, and lean, with bronze hair and had the greenest eyes I had ever seen. He was smart and excelled at everything he did. He ran track, played baseball and basketball. He always had girls flocking to him, but no one ever mattered.

Jacob shot straight up like a tree, and was lean, build like a Mack truck, with long black hair, and brown eyes. He was always more mechanically inclined than the rest of us, he also run track and played football. Jake struggled a lot in school, but Edward and I helped him as much as we could. The thing with Jake was as long as he could imagine it or touch it, he would learn it. The teachers never considered this, and he was often over looked. That's why we stepped in and taught him everything we learned.

I, on the other hand, didn't fill out as the boys had during high school. I was often picked on by the other students, the majority of the people who picked on me where the cheerleaders. I think a lot of that comes from the fact, that I got more attention from my boys than they did. It was all a jealous thing with them, but none of that mattered, because as long as I had Jake and Edward by my side, the rest of the people there didn't matter.

When we finally graduated, we all decided to go to the same college; this is how the three of us found ourselves living in New Hampshire. None of us wanted to live in a dorm, so we decided to split the money we made to rent a three-bedroom house downtown. My father was cool with that, because he knew that the boys would never hurt me, and they would do anything in their power to protect me. It was the last year, of college that everything changed between my best friends and me, and I don't know if it was for the better or for the worst.

During the past couple of years, it was nothing to watch them leave on dates, or even bring the girls home, and listen to their escapades all night long. I would often tease the hell out of them for their man whoring ways. I loved them both, but never understood why they would pick the girls they did. They were always the same Barbie dolls types, with fake boobs, and fake laughs, and it was disgusting watching those women parade around the house as if they owned the damn thing. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't a saint by any means, and I didn't mind bringing my conquests back either. So, I guess the feeling was mutual, because they would often ride me for the pieces of shit I would let wonder into my bedroom.

The night that our relationship changed was the night, we graduated from college. We had been to a big party down at the Alpha Delta Phi house, when neither of my friends found a co-ed to shack up with for the night, we all headed home. Once inside our house, Jake made a beeline toward the refrigerator, I went straight toward the couch in the living room, and Edward headed toward the liquor cabinet. Jake walked in with six beers in his hands, and Edward with a bottle of Mezcal tequila. For those of you who don't know much about tequila, it's not anything fancy or expensive. It tastes terrible the first couple of swallows, but once you reach the bottom and eat the worm. All sane thoughts leave the building, and crazy shit ensues. Edward pours out three shot glasses handing Jake and I our respective shots as Jake rations out the beers. Now, the night was already tainted by copious amount of alcohol from the frat party, and the added liquor here was about to set the night at a fevered pitch.

"Rosalie wasn't at the party tonight I wonder what happened to her." Edward asked aloud, the alcohol he had prior consumed must have sent his mind spinning to his most recent of conquests. Ah... yes, I remember her, Rosalie the blonde bimbo, with big tits, loud mouth, and a brain the size of a peanut.

"I saw her; she was all over Emmett McCarty, sorry man, another bimbo lost to Emmett." I replied and clapped him on the shoulders.

"She was talking to that shit head." Jacob responds

"Yep," I said taking another shot of tequila. I then walked into the kitchen grabbing the saltshaker, and looking for the lemon, I had in there the other day. Once I found the items, I headed back to the living room and listened to the boys drone on and on about expensive cars.

"So, who are you dating now, Bella?" Jake asked snickering, and I watched as Edward poured us more shots, chuckling at what Jake has asked.

"Nobody, Marcus turned out to be a major dick." I shrugged my shoulders. They both snickered at the comment.

"Yeah, we knew he wouldn't last long." Edward stated, "When are you going to go for guys, I don't know, a little more in your range."

"What do you mean more in my range?" I cocked my eyebrow at him; I didn't understand what he was talking about.

"You know someone who is on the same page about marriage as you. Some who doesn't want to settle down, or let's not forget the one you dragged back to the apartment last month. Who was that again?" Edward tapped his chin, I guess trying to figure out his name.

"John, Frank, no...What was his name Steve...no...," Jake was now tapping his chin. I sat back, laughing my ass off waiting for them to figure it out, and I knew whom they were referring too.

"Embry" Edward shouted. "Yeah, he was a humdinger wasn't he?" Edward stated cocking his eyebrow at me.

"Let's see, not only did he think he was going to shack up here, but borrowing money. Not only was he borrowing money from you, but he tried to get money from us too. He needed to find a job instead of bumming money." Jake replied

I sighed, yes, Embry the boy I met in a bar. Good lay, terrible otherwise. He was good looking enough tall, lean, board shoulders and baby blue eyes. His major down fall was thinking that I was going to pay his way in the world. The sex was good, but not that good.

"What about you guys?" I gave each one of them a pointed glance as if they were any better. "Let's see, Edward. First, there was Jessica the blonde bimbo, with fake tits, that thought you were her fiancé. Who was determined to have your spawn, and wanted the white picket fence. Why didn't you stay with her? She was everything you wanted. Then there was Heidi, oh yes, Heidi the little twit."

Jake is laughing at this point, he is next, but I'm not quit done with Eddie boy.

"She thought you were having something on the side with me, and all but demanded that you leave here." Heidi and I had words and wound up fighting in the middle of a club over Edward. Now, when I say over Edward it's not what you are thinking, trust me. She accused me of being a whore, and when she slapped my face, it was on like Donkey Kong. I beat the shit out of her, and her little two bit hussy friends, Gianna and Carmen. I was banned from entering the club "Twilight" for the rest of my life.

"I don't know what you are laughing at Jacob," Edward sneered at him. "Like your little conquests have been any better. Let's see there was bitchy Leah." Yeah, I remember her, and another fight, in the middle of the supermarket. I sported a black eye for a while after that little adventure. She was more of a scrapper like me, and didn't do the whole hair pulling shit like Heidi.

"Then there was..." Edward paused, for him to be so smart sometimes his memory was for shit.

"Tanya" I stated. He looked at me nodding. "Yeah, Tanya"

Tanya, the stripper down at the local gentlemen's club. As a topless dancer, she had money at least, and a good body, but not too much with the brains. She was dumber than a box of rocks, she was screwing several other men at the club, so Jake had a little STD scare. He checked out clean, but still it scared the shit out of him.

"Then there was Kate." Edward was on a roll now, but I had to put a stop to this. We could go all night going through bad dates, bad boyfriends and girlfriends, one-night stands, and anything else that we could think of.

"That's enough...just know that I haven't found anyone that is good enough for me. I do have morals and taste." They both snickered again, and I shot them the bitch brow, because they couldn't claim that they were any better than me with the people they choose.

"Why did you never consider one of us?" Edward asked and Jake nodded. It wasn't that I never thought about one of them. It just didn't seem right that's all.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Why did neither of you ever consider me?" I threw the question right back at them.

"I don't know why, you have always been such a good friend." Jacob said while shrugging like he had never really given it much thought other than being friends.

"I agree, with Jake. I've never really thought about it. You were here, and have been our friend for the majority of our lives, we have done everything together."

"We've never kissed, and I don't see how we have done everything together." I stated. Almost hitting myself, for saying such things, what was I saying?

"We could remedy that tonight." Jake said while licking his lips.

"Yeah, that could be arranged." Edward was licking his lips too, and looking at me all intently. I gulped hard, because I wouldn't mind kissing either one of them, but both, tonight?

"Let's just finish the tequila and see where we stand," I was drunk, but not to the point, I wouldn't remember anything in the morning yet. I figure that by the time we got to the worm, if they were still interested in kissing me, then I would go from there.

We talked about our futures, what we wanted to do after college, and just passed the time. The point came in the evening when we were so drunk none of us could stand, and things took a huge left turn into the realm of insanity.

The last couple of swallows of tequila were left, and then Jake and Edward were fighting over who would get the worm. When an idea struck me, I pulled off my shirt gaining the attention of both of them. It seemed the argument was forgotten when they saw me in just a bra. I smirked at them, typical men, see a woman without a shirt on and all thoughts leave their heads, heading south of the boarder. They were going to get a surprise with what was coming next. I chuckled to myself, unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off my body. I stood there now in only a blue lace thong, and my blue lace bra, at least my lingerie matched tonight.

I walked over to the coffee table slowly lowering myself onto it, but before I moved further. I grabbed the tequila, placed the lemons beside me, and grabbed the saltshaker. I sprinkled salt on my chest above my bra, placed a lemon wedge in my mouth, and motioned the guys over. If they wanted to kiss me here was their chance.

Typical Jake, he smirked at me, came over and poured a little tequila in my navel. I nodded at him to continue. He leaned down lapping the tequila out of my belly button, running his tongue up my body, between my breasts and licked the salt off the top of them. He makes it to my mouth bitting into the lemon, and squeezing some of the juice in my mouth. He removes the lemon, and leans in for a kiss transferring a little of the alcohol to me in the process. Hmm... He kisses good too. I can feel it in my toes.

Once the kiss was finished, I motioned Edward over to me; he pushed my hands aside when I started to pour the salt on my breast. Grabbing the saltshaker out of my hands he proceeded to put the salt were he wanted it. He put it right above the hem of my panties, and I shivered at the thought of him being so close to my sex. He poured the tequila in my navel the same as Jake; I placed the lemon wedge in my mouth and waited for Edward to make it to my lips. He licked the line above my panties, lapped the tequila from my navel, and leaned down to get the lemon wedge out of my mouth. When he picked it up, he squeezed lemon juice all over my mouth, and not being one to waste it he licked the sides of my mouth, sucked my bottom lip in, and then kissed me. Oh, my god...these boys were going to kill me. I moaned out into his mouth the kiss was that good, and I felt dampness in my panties.

As I kissed Edward, I felt hands rubbing up my legs, heading straight for my panties. I whimpered, but Edward swallowed all my sounds. I didn't know which one of them was rubbing my legs, and didn't care at this point; I was losing myself in the feelings that were igniting through my body. Edward pulled away breathless from our kiss, and I saw it was Jake who was the one running his hands up and down my legs. No words were exchanged just looks, and the air was thick with arousal. I knew that something had to give, so being brave I stood from the coffee table. I stood in the middle of the room trying to decide what to do with myself. I walked over to the dining room table and hopped on top of it. I motioned the boys to come over, Edward bent down grabbing the last little bit of the tequila, the salt, and the lemon that was left. Walking over he offered me the last little bit, I took the bottle, tipped it up taking all the tequila. I located the worm in my mouth, but instead of swallowing it, I pulled it out broke it into threes and gave the boys their share. I figured that if tonight was about to enter into unchartered territory, we potentially all need a little worm to live with ourselves. I motioned Edward closer, unbuttoning his shirt while still holding the tequila in my mouth. I motioned Jake over and placed the lemon in his mouth. I had a plan on how I wanted this to go.

I pushed Edward's shirt out of the way, pulling him to lay in my lap, or at least his top half. I sprinkled salt on his chest, I leaned down licking it from his chest, and Jake got closer while I took the lemon from him and kissed him again. I didn't neglect Edward either; I rubbed my hand all over his chest, making my way down to the button of his jeans. Unfastening them, pulling down the zipper to slide my hands in to touch him. Oh, my God...he's huge...beyond; compared to others I've been with. I whimpered in Jake's mouth, just from what I feel in Edward's pants. I run my hand down Jake's chest, doing the same thing to him, and finding out he is just as big as Edward is, but has more length where Edward has width. My eyes roll back in my head, and I wonder what I have gotten myself into, I keep my hands in both of their pants rubbing their cocks. Listing to them groan every time I rubbed up their shafts.

Jake finally releases me from the kiss, only to look down, and let his own head fall back. He breathes hard for a minute or two, but reaches out his hand to cup my breasts, and gently slide my bra down my shoulders. Pulling it from my body allowing them to see what I have, Edward lifts up from my lap, looking at me licking his lips. I hop off the table, pulling my barely there panties down and show them everything. Edward leans in kissing me while raising his hands to fondle my right breast, I moan into his mouth. I can feel another hand, making its way down my body, and slipping into my fold. I pull away from the kiss and look down to see Jake's hand buried between my legs. I can feel him dragging his fingers up and down my slit, gathering moisture on them and circling them around my clit.

Edward has his mouth on my right breast while playing with the left. I moaned, because they are both driving me crazy at the moment. I felt Jake's finger slip into me, swirling them around, and I felt like my knees where going to give out. I prompt my hands behind me, on the table trying to hang on to anything to keep myself standing. I finally broke from the spell when, I was pulled from my position, heading toward my bedroom.

I crawl onto the bed, giving the boys a show as I made my way on all fours to the middle of the bed. I leaned back on my heels, and motioned for the boys to strip, I watch with rapt attention as both the boys dropped their pants exposing the best parts of their bodies. I got off the bed and walked over to the boys kneeling between the two of them. I spit into my hand, and wrapped it around Jake, stroking him up and down. Licking my lips, I placed my mouth onto Edward's already hard member that he was stroking while watching me. I sucked just the head in swirling my tongue around the top and down the v on the underside of his cock. I sucked the whole thing into my mouth, watched through my eyelashes as he moaned out, and his eyes rolled in his head. Just when I could feel Edward's cock lengthen, I stopped spitting in my hand and placing it on his while I leaned over and took Jake into my mouth. I moaned and hummed as they rubbed their hands over my breast kneading them, and then pinching and rolling my nipples between their fingers. God, I was in heaven, with the both of them working me, I knew that I would be coming at least twice, once for both of them and potentially more. Once I felt Jake's cock lengthen, I pulled him out of my mouth just using my hands on both of them watching them. Edward scooped me up carrying me to the end of the bed. I lost contact with Jake, but I watched as he left the room.

Edward laid me down on the bed, and started kissing me everywhere. My neck, down my stomach, until he reached my pussy where he licked from my entrance to my clit, I moaned because I was beyond ready for them. Edward slowly slipped a finger into my entrance, circling around while his tongue swirled around my clit. I didn't even notice Jake come into the room, but I knew he was back when I felt the bed dip. His hot mouth attached to my right nipple while his hand played with the left. I was in heaven again, but this time it was all about me.

With Edward driving me crazy causing me to thrust my pussy into his face. He placed his arm across my hips trying to hold me still. I was a mess and then Jake working both breasts, he would suck, bite, roll and swirl his tongue all around the hardened ridges of my nipples. He would often switch sides repeating the same action. I arched my back, trying to get my chest closer to his mouth, wanting so much more, needing something. Edward must have noticed the needing of more, because he placed another finger into me. Thrusting more and biting my clit...making me moan and groan above them.

I felt like something inside of me was about to explode, and when they both bite my nipple and clit at the same time, I came with a scream. Edward lapped up everything that I gave him, and I couldn't wait for more. I tried to recoup a little, but Jake wasn't having it, he pulled my body up and lay down behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Jake donning one of the condoms that he must have went to get. He threw the rest of them on the bed. I watched as he grabbed the lube, and pretty much knew what would be coming next. I leaned forward into Edward, and lowered my mouth to his cock that he was stroking waiting for Jake to get in position. I was straddling Jake's legs, and when I felt the warmed lube on my ass I knew without a doubt what he was about to do. I was thankful though, that I had at least tried it several times before, and knew what to do.

I lazily licked up and down Edward's cock while feeling Jake prepare my body for him. I moaned when it felt good, making Edward groan above me. When Jake pulled my hip back and the tip of him entered me, I tried to relax as much as possible. I knew it would burn and hurt a little, but knew that if I relaxed it would be easier for both of us. I bit my lip waiting for the pain to stop, once it became a little easier for me to take, I leaned back on him. He still hadn't moved yet, and the closer I got to his mouth, I could hear his muttered words.

"Oh, shit" he stated, while I moved and got into position, once I was, completely relined and spread open. I watched as Edward donned his own condom, moving closer to us. I could already feel the wetness gathering between my legs. Jake must have noticed it to because he was cursing up a storm behind me.

"God, Edward hurry up, I have to thrust or something. She's too much for me." Jake grunted out behind me. Edward lined his cock up with my pussy and shoved all the way in, and we all moaned in unison from the pleasure and the pressure we were giving one another.

"God, Bella you are so tight like this," Edward moan while starting to thrust. Jake started moving too, and I was euphoric. When Jake reached around and played with my right nipple I screamed out, and then Edward placed his mouth on the left. All I could focus on was the pleasure they were giving me, the pushing, the pulling, the sounds of moans and groans in the air, the smell of sex, and the slapping of skin. It was all too much; the spring began to coil in my body. When Edward reached down with a free hand and rubbed circles on my clit. I screamed again, and was about to blow. I felt like I had to pee, but I didn't want too. I started to shake from trying to hold it back, but something snapped inside of me, and I ejaculated. I couldn't believe I had done that and the force of it shoved Edward completely out of me.

Jake took this as a chance to capitalize on the situation, pulling out of me, and reaching for a new condom, thanks god he had brought so many. I watched him change and spin me around to where I was now facing him. I sank down onto his awaiting cock rocking my hips back and forth on him, grinding my clit on his pelvic bones. I heard the tearing of a new condom wrapper and knew that Edward would be taking his position behind me.

I heard the lube, and felt the tip of his cock line up with my ass. When he thrusted in, I thought I had died. Edward kissed my shoulders and played with my tits, while Jake rubbed my clit. The spring wound up again and again. Thrust after thrust, pushing, pulling, everything was becoming overwhelming again.

"I'm so close," Jake grunted out again, and I nodded my head because I was close again. "Me, too," Edward grunted behind us. The thrusts became more erratic and out of control until I screamed out in relief, coming as I felt them push into me two more times.

Edward pulled out throwing the condom into the trash can beside my bed rolling over to the far end. I climbed off Jake collapsing beside the both of them in the middle. Once Jake had disposed of his condom, he collapsed beside me. They both got the covers over all three of us, Jake rolled facing the wall, I rolled over hugging his body to mine, and Edward spooned right behind me. My lids where heavy and sleep overcame us all.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Thanks to cullennbella for suggesting such a story. It has turned out to be more than I first anticipated. We will see where I can take these three at first, but no worries this will turn into a twosome kind of story before long. Let's see what happens in the morning light from Bella's perspective. Don't forget to check out "The Night My Life Began" this is Edward version of events and what happens for him. I would also like to add that I know nothing about Cancun, Mexico everything I have learned has been curtsey of Goggle.
> 
> Thanks to dannibags for coming along, and offering to look over my stories as a proof reader. Thank for the wonderful work.

"The Morning After"

I woke sometime during the night with a pounding headache, and my crotch was burning. I didn't move an inch feeling the heaviness of a body, or bodies lying beside me. When I noticed the snores coming from both sides of my body; I became concerned, for myself. I didn't remember doing anything other than coming home with the guys, and not being that drunk. I could remember having a couple of shots with them, but that was all. I wondered if maybe they had invited people back, and I didn't realize when they showed. I kind of shrugged it off, and figured I would tilt my head to get a better look at who was now sharing my bed. I paused, for a moment to try to figure out what could have happened to potentially land myself in this situation.

That wasn't the first time, I had found myself in that type of situation, and usually my crotch wouldn't be hurting, I thought to myself. I was always grateful that I used both birth control, and condoms. So, I didn't have to worry about the whole did they use something. I would go to the pharmacy if they didn't, and get the Plan B. It wasn't the best option, but an alternative never the less; it was better than being paranoid all day long. To put it mildly, I always had a backup plan.

I finally gathered the courage to look, I was lying on my back, and all my long hair was around my face. I huffed and puffed until I had created a window to see who was wrapped around me. I wasn't terribly shocked when I saw the boys; they had done this on a couple of occasions especially if I had a rough night. So, I didn't actually think anything of it, I was just glad I didn't have to gnaw off my own arms in order to get out of bed.

I hunkered back down, and drifted off to sleep. The next time, I awoke was for a whole other reason. I had slept with the boys in my bed before, and I wasn't a stranger to the occurrence of morning wood. I mean what are they supposed to do with those things anyways. However, what did strike me as odd was the fact that I practically felt every vein and ridge that made up there cocks. I briefly wondered if they were both naked under the covers, but was unable to move my arms. They were both effectively pinning me down to bed, so raising the covers to look was out of the question. However, using my best detective skills, I moved the few parts, which weren't many. Seeing, as my legs were included in with the pinning, I rolled my eyes, so typical for them. That's why I never invited them to my bed, just a disaster, and I couldn't move.

I was about ready to let out a large huff or sigh, something to alert the pair of my awakening, when I felt a hand rubbing up and down my left thigh. I didn't say anything; in fact, I held my breath. I didn't want to alert them to me being awake, plus I wasn't sure who was doing the rubbing. It could have been Edward's hand on my left thigh, or it could have been Jake's, he was on that side after all.

When I felt the hand run up, and into my pussy, I about screamed out. First, I hadn't realized that I was naked, yet. Secondly, the thing had been abused by the previous sexual encounter. Thirdly, I hated that I couldn't remember anything about it. For someone to ruin my pussy, the sex, must have been out of this world. I don't think I had ever been this sore before.

I didn't scream, and I didn't move a muscle if they were dreaming, I would act like nothing happened. I didn't want to embarrass them, and I didn't want to enjoy it either. When the hand slipped into my folds, heading straight toward my clit rubbing until I was wet, I could help the way my body responded. I prayed somewhere in the back of my mind that it was at least Edward. I sometimes thought about him doing things too me. I had many moments where my faithful rabbit, was Edward junior. I have even been known to cry out his name, when my orgasms where rather intense.

I was focused on my thoughts, when I felt a tongue lick my right nipple. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips because between the finger fucking and then the nipple teasing it was just a matter of time. I had to know who was doing that, and a very small part of me, was worried about my friendships at this point. I slowly opened my eyes, and looked down. I watched as Edward, licked my hardening nipples, moaning as he pinches them. Jake moved all of the sudden, and buried his face between my thighs with one good arm working; I brought Edward's face to mine, leaning forward to kiss him. The relentless licking of my clit, pinching and pulling of my nipples, Edward's passionate kisses, had me coming undone around Jake's face.

I watched in my haze as Jake pulled away, and then walked away from the room. I was confused wasn't this what he wanted that morning. I mean he was the one who initiated the situation, Edward took the top half, and Jake dominated the bottom. Once he was gone, I couldn't seem to get into the groove of things to finish Edward off. I knew he was hard, but I just couldn't seal the deal with him.

"Stop," I pleaded with him. He stopped what he was doing, looked at me, it looked as if every happy thought had drained from his face.

"Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" He looked me over like, he had done something wrong, but when he came up with nothing. He sat up on the side of the bed running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry Bella; I shouldn't have let things get that far this morning." He stood and walked over to the doorframe, pausing before he walked out. I was still confused about both of the boy's actions, and I had to figure out what was going on.

"I understand if you want to leave, or never be friends again. We did some pretty fucked up things last night, and I will understand if our friendship is unable to survive it." He walked out of the door, and I laid there wondering how everything got so messed up.

I was confused, I didn't want to hurt either one of them, but I felt like one way or another, I had ruined the best friendships I had ever had.

Three weeks had gone by, and the only time, I had seen either one of the guys had been in passing. When I saw them in the hallways, they didn't even look in my direction, but it was not like I actually looked in their directions either. I was mortified that I could have done this, and didn't know how to go about fixing it. Yeah, I had finally remembered everything that had happened, and I was more than worried about our friendships. I needed someone to talk to, and normally I would just talk to the guys, but with things the way they were that wouldn't be happening.

I headed toward the local salon, thinking that maybe if I got a good foot massage I might be able to make sense of things. I walked into the salon, talked to the dingbat receptionist, and was guided to one of the chairs. I sat down waiting when a petite little woman sat down in front of me.

"I'm Alice; I will be your technician today. Could I interest you in something to drink?" She asked while getting her things together, I shook my head no. All I truly wanted to do was to lean back in that chair and relax. Potentially think about a way to solve my current boy trouble.

"So, guy trouble?" Alice asked, I cracked one eye open to look at her. Wondering how in the world she knew. I looked around the shop, noticing that not many people were around. I needed someone neutral to talk to, and I didn't have any real girlfriends, never had the use for them.

"Something like that," I replied wondering if she would understand. I honestly didn't care what she thought about me, and I didn't have a problem being who I was. Something about the situation made me a little wary.

"You can tell me, I won't judge, trust me in my line of work, I have heard it all. The good, the bad and the ugly, there is nothing you could tell me that would make me think any less of you."

"Well, I don't know," I replied, closing my eyes tight and pinching the bridge of my nose. A habit I had picked up from Edward.

"Why don't you know?" She massage deep into my instep making me cry out, it was awful tender spot for me. She apologized and lightened up on the rubbing.

"Well, I have two male friends," I stated.

"Gone on..." she looked up and then back down at my feet.

"About three weeks ago, after graduation, we got drunk off a bottle of Mezcal tequila." I rubbed my temples because that was where shit got just a little deep.

"You sleep with one or both?" I looked at her stunned, how did she figure?

"Tequila is a rather amusing drink, every heard that song 'Tequila makes her clothes fall off'," she replied with a snicker.

"Can't say that I have, but I am a firm believer."

"Well, you are not the only one who has found herself in similar situations. So, what's the problem? They won't talk to you now?"

"Something like that, they left after starting it all again the next morning. Now, they won't even look at me, they pass me in the hall of the house we live in. They don't speak or look at me, I don't either, but I don't know what to say. I'm confused, I don't know what they want from me, are they even expecting anything, or do I want one or both of them all the time. Ugghhh...We are also talking about boys who have been my best friends since Kindergarten."

"Wow! That is a long friendship. You're worried that you will no longer have them as friends after this situation. Have you tried to talk to them?"

"I don't even know if I would like one of them to be my boyfriend or not. I don't know what they want, and I don't want to lose the connection we have as friends. Do you have any suggestions?" I looked at her with pleading eyes, begging her for any guidance on how to act or behave around them.

"There are a couple of things, I would suggest you pick which one you are interested in okay," I nodded.

"First, you have to figure out if you are looking, for one of them to be a boyfriend or something long term? Have you ever thought about one more than the other?"

"Yes, Edward. I have thought about him more. He is sweeter, not that Jake isn't sweet… but there is a difference about Edward. I have had wet dreams about Edward," I remembered all the times I had masturbated or thought about him while having sex with others. Sometimes, the thoughts about him were the only way I could get off. If I had to choose, he would be my first choice.

"So, here's what you do? The one you have the least thoughts about, what is his name?" She asked while wrapping up my massage and collecting her things.

"Jake," I replied, and she nodded.

"Talk to him, try to kiss him, but do this by himself. Preferably, while Edward is away, so there are no hard feelings. This way you can still go to him after to see if there are feelings with him. From the look on your face a few minutes ago, you are not going to want to hurt him, he might just be the one you are looking for, but...give Jake a try first, just to be sure. Don't hop into bed with him again, this won't solve a thing. You somewhat already know what that would be like, and you don't want Edward to think that you are with Jake if you are interested in him. Don't lead them on, be honest and everything should work out." She smiled and picked up her things and helped me out of the chair.

"I will try, thanks Alice."

"You're Welcome, and good luck." she smiled and headed to the back. I walked back over to the receptionist, paid my bill, and left a nice tip for Alice. She defiantly deserved the added tip, for the advice she just dispensed.

I walked out of the salon feeling a little lighter, and started putting my plan together to catch Jake by himself. I didn't want to leave things undone, especially being that, for the first time in years, we would probably be separating soon. Jake had just finished his Mechanical Engineering degree, and was undecided about graduate school. Edward and I were pre-law students, at the University of New Hampshire, and heading to Harvard in the fall. I would be spending a large amount of time with him, and needed to figure out what was going on. We all had planned one last hurrah for the summer; we were all going to Cancun. Took us forever to save up enough money to go, but we were going in two weeks.

A week passed and I still hadn't been able to get Jake alone to talk about things. Things between the three of us were still weird at times, but at least they had lightened up a little. They talked now when I passed them, but still nothing had certainly changed. I just wondered how things were going to go in Cancun. I tried not to think of it too much and had resigned myself to just laying on the beach, and relaxing letting whatever happen, happen.

I went back and visited Alice a couple of more times before we were scheduled to be in Cancun. The salon that she worked at was fabulous, they not only had a foot massage place, they also catered to haircuts, color, pedicures, manicures and wax. Alice sat me up with the works. She also gave out advice, while providing service.

"So, you haven't been able to talk to Jake," she asked while giving me a manicure.

"No, Edward has slowed down working. He will be quitting come fall, and he has pulled back because of vacation too." I sighed; things hadn't worked out at all in regard to getting Jake alone.

"Well, there is another option. You are going to Cancun with both of them." I nodded and she continued, "Well, you could dress in skimpy outfits and see which one it effects the most." I thought about her statement and wondered if one of them wouldn't be able to control their reactions to what I had on.

"I don't have a lot of money, Alice. I can't buy the name brands, and I don't have anything," I stated.

"Okay, look I know a couple of terrific thrift stories they hold back the best things for me. I also get a discount being that the owner is a customer here. I treat her good she's while here, and I get a discount there." She shrugged and I needed her help. I had never been a girly girl, and I needed some help. I didn't have anything new for Cancun and could use something.

For the next couple of days, Alice helped me to find something to wear more girly, and she helped me find makeup that worked. She told me that sometimes you have a get a little dolled up for your man. We talked about finding a way to make the boy's squirm, and she also told me, that I could still be a tomboy and a girl at the same time. I didn't actually care before, but now I wanted to see if I had an effect on one of the boys. I hated being a girl, sometimes; I didn't shop or do all the things that Alice did. Sometimes, I thought that I was a boy, but Mother Nature came along once a month and reminded me that I was clearly a girl. Once she had me all dolled up, and ready to go. I headed to Cancun with a new sense of confidence and a way to weed out the one who was attracted to me the most.

I let Alice do those things for me not only to figure out the boys, but I knew that something would have to give when I became a lawyer. There would be times that I would have to dress up, high heels and skirts would be something I would have to wear. So, some of her advice was about the career that I had chosen.

The first night in Cancun was captivating, to say the least; we arrived at dusk, ate dinner and headed back to the condominium we had rented. It was cheaper to do that than to stay in a hotel. We split the cost, which was what helped; the condo had three beds, two bath, and an excellent view.

"I want the master bedroom," Jake announced no sooner than we walked in.

"I don't think so buddy," Edward replied.

"Well, you are both out of luck," I stated and walked back to the master bedroom and placed my things on the bed.

"Why should you get the big bed," Jake asked, pouting.

"Because, I am the girl, and I am not sleeping in a room with you..." I pointed at Jake "...Or, you." I then pointed toward Edward.

"You both snore and unless, I'm piss ass drunk you keep me up all night." I placed my hands on my hips and cocked my eyebrow for emprises.

"Oh, well...come on Jake." I snickered at Edward's reply he always did what I said. I unpacked my things and got ready for bed. It was getting late, and we had a lot of things to do in the morning.

When I woke up to the sounds coming from the living room, I could have strangled the boy's. They had already hooked up the stupid PlayStation 3, I told them not to bring the damn thing, but they wouldn't relent. Now, I was woken up, at the crack of dawn, to the sounds of Guitar Hero, wonderful. I marched right out into the living room, to confront the heathens; I walked right in front of the TV, blocking their views. I looked both of them straight in their beading little eyes.

"At what point, did playing this at..." I glanced, at the clock, on the wall, to see what time it was. It seemed that it wasn't exactly the crack of dawn; instead it was more like noon. I let out a huff, looked back at the boy's. I watched Edward gulped, and saw Jake looking down at the floor. I looked down at my outfit, and saw that I was wearing a see through tank top, and a pair of boy shorts. Not only was the top partially sheer, but my nipples where hard from the air conditioner. Great! I folded my arms over my tits and stormed out of the living room.

I stood in the middle of my room for a few minutes, and decided to take the advice that Alice had given me. I hunted down one of the many bikinis that I had purchased for this trip. I didn't shower, I didn't see the point, I mean I would be back later to do that. I picked out a little red bikini and gathered my stuff, placing the bag on my shoulder. I headed out the door and passed the two buffoons in the living room.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, while pausing the game they were playing.

"Headed to the beach," I stated. I watched him closely, looking for any signs of distress.

"Give me five and I will go with you. You don't need to be on the beach alone," he stated, and threw the controller on the couch. He headed toward his room. Jake didn't move a muscle, and he barely looked my way.

Edward walked out of the room, and oh my god. He looked so good in his swim trunks. He was hot, and I knew why all the girls wanted him. Between the stunning good looks, the amazing body, and then the brains, I was, a little flushed from seeing him. I had seen him like this before, and the same thing would happen with me blushing, but something about seeing him now, well let's just say that the water department hosed down my bottoms. Thank God, we were heading to the beach, maybe the water would wash out the arousal that had hit me.

"Ready?" he asked and I didn't notice that I was standing there staring at him.

"Yeah." We walked out the door and down to the beach. They had lounge chairs on the beach with umbrellas, and being that both Edward and I were extremely, faired skinned. We opted for that, deciding to put sunscreen on before we headed into the water.

"Do you mind getting my back, I want to go in the water," he stated while holding the bottle of sunscreen in his hands.

"No, turn around," I stated and got to work rubbing the lotion on his shoulders and back. I got even wetter if that were possible just touching him was unbelievable. Once the job was done, he ran straight into the water. He didn't even thank me. I huffed a little but pulled out my tablet. I wanted to see if the story I liked had been updated.

I had this obsession to all things fan fiction. A couple of years back this story came out that took the world by storm, and the lovers in the story had sparked so many different tales. Everyone has different stories, my favorite by far was the ones about BDSM. I had never lived that life, and there were certain aspects that intrigue me, but I could never be that person.

I kicked back on the lounger and got lost in the world that I loved. I could almost feel like I was the character described in the stories. The way the author describe the scene felt surreal. I didn't realize that Jake had joined me, on one of the loungers beside me, until he cleared his throat getting my attention.

"What are you reading?" The same question I heard a lot from the boys, they always wanted to know. I liked to read, and they knew this, they liked to read some of the things I did, but not all of them.

"Fan Fiction," I stated because I was at the good part and didn't want to be interrupted at the moment, once the chapter was over maybe, but not right now.

"Which one?" he asked; they were familiar with the story, Edward had been reading this one with me at times. We hadn't in the last little while, but I wouldn't put it past him to be logging in when I was not home, and reading it.

"The same one, could you give me a minute? I am at the good part in the chapter and don't want to break away at the moment." He stuck his tongue out at me and ran to the water's edge. I headed back to my reading and once again got lost in the scene unfolding in front of me. I put down the tablet when the chapter had ended and noticed Edward standing in front of my lounger.

"Can I help you?" I asked, with a little sassiness in my tone.

"Your blushing and panting...Are you alright?" He asked, breathing a little heavy himself.

"Yeah, why?" Can he tell that reading the last scene had turned me on? I hadn't noticed any changes in my body, and didn't honestly think I was panting. Huh...

"Have you been reading that smut again?" He asked, quirking his eyebrow up; that was something he did when he was trying to act cheeky.

"Yes, if you must know. She updated with a new chapter, have you been reading it?" Enquiring minds wanted to know, and I wondered what reading those stories did to him. I didn't think I had ever truly noticed.

"Yeah, she updated yesterday. I have already read the new chapter." He blushed, it so cute when he did. It wasn't something he did often, but I loved to see the color rise to his cheeks.

"Do you ever fantasize, Edward?" I purred a little, I honestly didn't mean to do that with my voice, but I did, so no taking it back. What I did notice was his cheeks flamed red; he looked right into my eyes. I watched them go from green to almost black before he ran back to the water.

Oh, well...I leaned back and closed my eyes, remembering the moment in the story when the main character took his submissive. Oh, the thoughts, what I would give to be able to do something like that and to achieve the euphoria from it. I washed the thoughts from my mind; I would never have something that good anyways. I opened my eyes and focused on the boys playing in front of me, in the water. Edward was so handsome; not that Jake wasn't, but he just didn't call to me like Edward did.

I got up from the lounger after making sure all my things were properly stored away. I walked over to the water's edge watching the boys again. When they noticed me, they splashed me right away, so juvenile of them. I didn't want to disappoint and splashed them back, before long we all left the water and headed toward the condo. We were going clubbing tonight, and I didn't want to miss a chance to see if I got a reaction over my new outfit, that would be the first time the boys have seen me acting all girly.

I fluffed my hair out making it look full, applied a little bit of makeup, some gloss to my lips and slipped into my dress. My dress was a black halter top with a skirt attached. I matched it with black high heels, and silver earrings. I grabbed the black clutch, placed my cell phone, driver's license, and money into it. I headed toward the living room to locate the safe; I wanted to lock up my debit and credit cards. I was putting all my valuables in the safe, when Edward walked around the corner. He must have had the same thought as me, take as little as possible. He wasn't looking at me when he walked up, but he slowly looked up. I watched him look all the way up my body, his breathing elevated and a blush rose on his cheeks.

"Like what you see?" I couldn't help but be a little cheeky; I mean he practically checked me out from my feet up.

"Yeah" was all he could mutter.

"Putting valuables in here?" I asked before I decided to lock the safe.

"Hmm," he replied nodding his head, handing me the rest of his wallet. I watched as he placed his driver's license, money, and cell phone in his pocket.

"Jake, are you going to put anything in the safe before we leave?" I hollered, might as well get this done.

Jake rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks, "Damn," he stated getting out his driver's license, money, and cell phone. He pocketed everything like Edward did, and then he looked at me. "You clean up good!" I never knew how he got women; he was a little on the abrasive side, or at least to me.

"Thanks, you guys look good, too." They both looked hot, but Edward. I had to check him out from the ground up too. I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks; it felt as if they were on fire.

Both Jake and Edward looked similar just with different colour button up shirts. Jake was black of course his go to color, and Edward's was white. Their jeans were just tight enough, nothing to substantial, but not hanging off their bodies.

We locked up the house and headed toward the club, on the strip. 'Eclipse' the hottest club here for twenty somethings. Once we cleared the bouncers, we located the bar to order drinks. The music was so loud and pulsing through the speakers. The usual club fair was here tonight; dancers, ones that came to mingle, clingers, and desperate people. These were the types you usually find in any club, oh, I forgot to mention the one nighter; these were the ones that are dressed like whores, and would leave with anyone with a pulse.

I picked a seat at the bar and ordered a 'Long Island Iced Tea' my favorite drink. I didn't like beer. I preferred, mixed drinks to wine coolers, the only time you will find me kicking back a beer was if I was already lit. I usually started with 'Long Islands' and then before long, I would settle into the vodkas and the gins. Edward settled into the set beside me and ordered a Corona with a lime. Jake settled on the opposite side of me, ordering a Heineken. We sat back, watching people. That was the typical fare for us when we went clubbing. We had to have one or two to get the nerve to move from the bar.

My second drink, I ordered a White Russian, Edward ordered another Corona and Jake had Jack and coke. I didn't plan on getting drunk tonight, I certainly didn't want a repeat of the last time we got drunk, but we would have to see. Out of the boys, Edward was the main one that danced, Jake wouldn't, ever. I thought that was one of the reasons that Edward appealed to me and Jake didn't. I liked to dance when I got drunk enough, and usually by the third mixed drink, I would.

By the time I ordered my third drink, a Sloe Comfortable Screw, the music had changed to the hip-hop I loved to dance too. How convenient? 'Yeah' started to play, I reached for Edward's hand dragging him out onto the dance floor. Another thing about dancing with Edward, everyone thought we were together. People didn't bother me too much with him behind me. I always put Edward behind me, letting his hands hold on to my hips, as I would sway and grind into him. He usually tried to; just sway behind me, but not tonight. I could feel his body so close to mine, grinding right back.

We stopped somewhere in the middle of another song coming on; I didn't like that much. Sliding back up to the bar, I looked over and saw Jake chatting up some girl with big dark eyes, and long dark hair. She looked to be of Native American decent, but I didn't know. I ignored their conversation, and ordered another drink, Sex on the beach, Edward another Corona with lime. I drank my drink, swaying on my bar stool, when my drink was through, I headed toward the ladies room.

After I finished, I headed back out to the bar. Strong-arms wrapping around my body greeting me. I smiled to myself thinking that they were Edward's or even Jake's, but something didn't seem right.

"Hey, Beautiful." I didn't recognise the voice, and got alarmed, but they wouldn't let me go.

"You're not, going anywhere darling," the male voice told me as he dragged me through the club.

I spotted Edward standing looking around, and that was when, I used what the movie 'Miss Congeniality' taught girls, SING- solar plexus, in step, nose, and groin. I executed the move precisely enabling my captor. I ran to Edward, whispering in his ear what had just happened. He looked over to the man who was still bent over clutching his balls in his hands. Edward grabbed my hand, and led me out of the club; he pulled out his cell phone and typed out a message.

"Jake's bringing home that girl," he stated, he must have texted Jake telling him about us leaving.

"Are you ready to head home?" he asked, and I nodded. I was drunk, but not bad, and I didn't want to be at another club right now. Especially, not Eclipse. Once I got to the condo, I headed straight to the bathroom to wash my face and get comfortable. I headed back to the kitchen, and made a sandwich to try and soak up some of liquor in my system. I walked into the living room to find Edward, sitting there with his elbows on his knees, and his hands in his hair.

"What happened at the club, exactly?" He asked but didn't even look up.

"The guy grabbed me from behind, he was determined; I believe to take me out of the club." I shrugged at this point, I was home, and I had Edward, so I would be all right.

"You are extremely lucky that I was looking for you and that you saw me. I should have been closer to the restrooms; he could have taken you out of the club. If he would have gotten you out of there, there is a good chance I would never see you again. I couldn't forgive myself if something like that happened to you." There was no way I was going to allow him to blame himself, or try to say something else that wasn't something he could control.

"Lucky, are you kidding me. You gave me the courage, yes. I can admit to that; however, he was still on the ground by the time I reached you. He wasn't and probably just barely moving now." I huffed. I hated when they thought I was fragile, because I was not.

"You have to be careful, Bella. I worry about you all the time. I can't stop everything, but... aaaggghhh" he screamed out frustrated at the situation. He paced around the room pulling at his hair.

"What has your panties all in a twist? I'm not fragile Edward; I'm not innocent, so why bother worrying about me." I was breathing heavily because he was pissing me off. "If worrying about me is a problem for you, then save yourself the energy and don't."

I cleaned up my mess from my food, and headed out of the living room. I walked straight to my room. Why did the whole situation feel like something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All right, we have learned what happened the morning after...almost romp. Do you guys think Jake has feelings for Bella? I guess we all know whom Bella favours, and will they figure out how to be together. If you like, this story let me know in a review. I don't know where this story is going at the moment, I am mainly flying by the seat of my pants. LOL, The next instalment we will see Edward's POV on the events leading up to this moment. If you haven't checked it out yet, his version is "The Night My Life Began". If you have found any mistakes let me know. I have read it a couple of times and fixed things, but my beta was out on vacation, and then her computer went up in smoke. So, I wanted to get something out there.


	3. Vacations and Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Thanks to cullennbella for suggesting such a story. It has turned out to be more than I initial anticipated. We will see where I can take these three at first, but no worries this will turn into a twosome kind of story before long. Let's see what happens in the morning light from Bella's POV, don't forget to check out, Edward's POV at "The Night My Life Began." I would also like to add that I know nothing about Cancun, Mexico everything I have learned has been curtsey of Goggle.
> 
> Thanks to dannibags for coming through and finding my mistakes.

"Vacations and Boyfriends"

Last night Edward started acting like I was some fragile little girl that couldn't take care of herself. What was he thinking? He knew, all my life I have fought; fought for and against others for the boys. Hell, if something happened at this very moment, I would still fight for them. So, why did he think I couldn't handle myself?

I lay back on my bed and stared at the ceiling for hours tossing and turning not being able to rest like I should. A part of the problem was thinking about Edward's actions since we had been in Cancun. The other, making it through the next couple of years with the way he was acting last night. If I knew Edward, and trusted me I did. Firstly, this wouldn't be the last I heard of it, and secondly, every time I was in the same situation he would behave just like this. Great!

I finally drifted off to sleep, never making up with Edward; I hated to fall asleep mad. Always worried something would happen before I was able to make things right. I would at least try too. If they weren't talking to me, there was nothing I could do, but apologize.

I woke up the following morning, stumbling out of bed; reaching for my robe not wanting a repeat of the last time I stormed into the living room. I headed straight toward the kitchen for a hot cup of coffee. While waiting by the coffee machine, deciding to eavesdrop on the boys talking in the living room.

"They're having a beer pong tournament tonight down at 'Breaking Dawn'. You think Bella would want to go," asked Jake.

"I know one thing, I am not getting into a tournament tonight, not after the last time we all got drunk," Edward stated.

I was thankful he wasn't looking for a repeat performance, but also a little disappointed. I thought he wanted to be with me. Now, I was confused again. Understanding not wanting to hook up when you've been drinking, but somewhere in my pea brain I took that as a slap to the face. Pissing me off just a little more, but not enough for me not to make up with him. Maybe he wasn't all that interested.

I poured my coffee and scurried past the boys quickly. Wanting to get to the beach as quickly as possible today, and relax. Once my coffee was done and my bikini was on, I headed out the door. I didn't see the boys in the condo, and figured they were already out on the beach.

I sat at the first available lounger with a shade and pulled out my Kindle to see if any of my favorite writer's had updated their stories. I was in luck my favorite one had two new chapters and I briefly wondered if Edward had read the latest updates with our favorite couple. I checked my email, to occupy my time until I saw Edward. I wanted to let him know in case he wanted to read with me this time.

It wasn't long before the boys came strolling up the beach, looking all handsome and shirtless. I couldn't help it, the boys where devilishly handsome, and they both knew it. As they got closer to me, I looked Edward in the eye, and smiled at him brightly letting him know that everything was okay between us.

He lowered his head and shuffled his feet, and then looked back over at me. I noticed an unusually color about his eyes in the sunlight. They sparkled, but not only that, they had this wild color about them, that I never noticed before. How strange, I thought.

Edward and Jake pulled up loungers besides me kicking back to relax.

"Our favorite gal uploaded two more chapters," I stated.

"Yeah, have you read them yet?" Edward asked.

"Nah, I was waiting to see if you wanted to read them together?"

"I would love to, but Jake and I are going surfing, so later tonight?"

"Sure, I can wait. If you haven't read them with me by morning I will read them myself."

He chuckled, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. It wasn't much longer that I heard him snoring and wondered how much sleep he got last night.

"When did he go to bed?" I asked Jake.

"I don't know, he slept on the couch," Jake said while shrugging.

"Why did he sleep on the couch? he shares a room with you."

"Well," Jake was racking his hands through his hair, a habit of Edward's.

"Well what?"

"I brought a girl home from the club last night," he whispered.

"Oh, oh, oh my God Jake. Do you not have any scruples?" I asked.

This was typical Jake always bring home something to bang. I wondered if it was that girl, he was talking to last night, before the night turned into hell. That was one of the many reasons, why Jake never made the cut with me; he had looks and charm, but damn he would bed about anything he saw.

Jake didn't say much and before long he was running down the shoreline to talk to some other girl on the beach. I leaned back and picked out a new story to read, and got lost in it. .

Edward awoke startled, and looked wide eyed at me.

"How long was I out?" he asked rubbing his hands over his face.

"Two hours," I replied reaching down and packing up my things.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the condo, I'm tired and need a nap myself. I'm hot and sticky, and desperately need a bath if we are planning on going clubbing tonight."

"Yeah, I take it you over heard about the tournament."

I nodded.

"Well, here let me help," he said reaching for my things.

I got up and allowed Edward to carry everything; hey I was going to milk this fragile girl thing if he was going to carry all my belongings plus his own.

Once in the condo I gathered my things from him and headed towards my room. I showered and put on something comfortable to nap in. Being out in the sun always had a way of draining all my energy for some odd reason, plus I didn't sleep well last night, so taking a nap would be heavenly.

"Bella," Edward whispered.

"Huh," I replied still groggy from my nap.

"If you are going to go clubbing tonight you better get up."

I didn't really want to get up; I wanted to stay in my bed all night long. I was comfortable and warm.

"Bella, honey you need to get up," he said while rubbing the hair from my face.

I cracked one eye open to look at him. He smiled that damn crooked smile that made most women's panties drop at first glance. I groaned and rolled out of bed.

"There you go," he said.

I turned around flipped him off, and headed toward the shower again. There was no way I was going out with my hair being the way it was, and there was no hope being I had slept on it.

It didn't take me long to get ready. Edward and I were standing in the living room waiting on Jake. I couldn't tell you what that boy did that took so long, but this was our usual. Edward and I were always ready before Jake. Hell, Edward was always ready before me usually. He never tried to tame his sex hair, which I thought was cute. He never over did it on the grooming it just depended on what mood he was in like tonight, he hadn't shaved and you could make out the five o'clock shadow growing. Sexy if you asked me.

"You look lovely tonight," Edward whispered.

I barely caught what he was saying. I looked over my outfit again, and was happy with my choices. I wore a black halter-top that dipped exceeding low between my breast almost showing my navel, and showing the curves of my breasts. The back was almost completely out to, showing what little bit of sun that had tanned my skin. The only thing I hated was it also showed the tan lines from my bikini tops, but we were on vacation. It wasn't like I would be the only one. I wore my skinny jeans knowing they would make my ass look firm and legs look longer. I paired everything together with black heels and called it a night.

"You look good tonight too," I replied winking at him.

Edward looked like he always did , nice blue dress shirt with the buttons undone showing what little bit of hair covered his chest. He had a nice tanned glow about him too, but not as dark as Jakes. Hell, nobody could out tan Jake, he was in a league all his own. Edward had paired his shirt with a nice part of dark low hung jeans, and his favorites Doc Martins.

"All right, I'm ready," Jake, yelled strolling through the condo.

We walked the couple of miles to the club, I didn't mind, it was a nice night for a walk. Once we were allowed inside, which I think was a longer wait than normal because the bouncer couldn't keep his eyes off my cleavage. Jake started rushing around looking for a partner in the beer pong contest.

Edward and I pulled up a barstool at the bar and ordered our customary drinks before dancing. We weren't saying much just listening to the music and watching the patrons of the bar.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet Riley Biers. He will be my partner tonight in the contest. He is heading to Harvard just like you two are in the fall," Jake said.

Edward held out his hand and shook Riley's introducing himself. When Riley moved over to me, he looked me up and down and then held out his hand. I reached up holding out my own, and blushed scarlet when he pulled my hand to his lips to kiss the back of my hand.

"A pleasure to meet you," Riley stated.

"Likewise, I'm Bella," I replied.

He wouldn't let go of my hand until I heard growling coming from Edward's chest. I looked over at him raising my eyebrows.

Riley pulled up a stool next to me. He waved the bartender over and ordered him and myself another drink. I watched Edward out of the corner of my eye noticing him pinching the bridge of his nose, and pulling wildly at his hair. What the hell was wrong with him now? I couldn't dwell on Edward, because Riley pulled my attention back to him.

"So, you're going to Harvard in the fall?" he asked.

"Yes, Edward and I are doing our graduate studies there. Both of us are set on being lawyers."

"Are Edward and you a couple?" he asked raising his eyebrows in Edward's direction.

I looked over my shoulder, because I had turned more toward Riley so I could hear better, and I saw Edward shaking his head 'yes'. What the hell was he doing now? I glared at Edward, before turning back around and facing Riley.

"No, Riley. No matter what he says"—I pointed over my shoulder at Edward—"we are not together. Jake and Edward are my best friends, they are also my roommates, and Edward will still be my roommate when we headed to Harvard."

"Good, I didn't want to intrude on anything. Would you like to dance?" he asked.

I nodded.

Riley reached for my hand leading me out onto the dance floor. He held me close as we swayed to the music booming through the speakers. Riley was nice looking dirty blonde hair, neatly styled and cut short, blue eyes, he was about the same height as Edward, and he looked lean just like Edward too.

We danced close to one another as often as possible, but with him being Jake's beer pong partner our time was disrupted often.

I saw Edward a couple of times during the night, and when I looked in his direction, he was always glaring at me. I noticed all the shot glasses lined in front of him at the bar, and wondered why he was tossing them back. He said earlier that he didn't want to get as drunk as he did that night we all slept together.

I went of search for Edward towards the end of the night, but was never able to locate him. I hung out with Riley and Jake at the tables watching them get beat several times, and Jake was so damn drunk it wasn't funny.

When the night was finally over, I searched again, looking everywhere for Edward, but couldn't find him anywhere. Jake was smashed and needed to go home.

"Riley, will you help me get him to the condo?" I asked.

If Edward had been here, I would have gotten his help, but being that he had obliviously gone home. I had to rely on Riley.

"Sure," he replied grabbing Jake's arm slinging it over his shoulder.

I grabbed his other arm slinging it over my shoulder; I tried my best to carry a percentage of Jake's weight. It was hard dragging Jake's ass home, and Riley didn't talk that much while we were making it back to the condo.

I opened the door, and helped Jake to the couch. He would just have to stay there tonight because there was no way in hell I was hauling his ass to bed. I turned on my heels and walked Riley toward the door, but he was reluctant to leave.

"I'll help you get him to bed if you want," he stated.

"Thanks, but he can hold up the couch tonight. Besides Edward will help me if he is up, but don't worry about it," I stated while pushing Riley towards the door.

Riley seemed like a great guy and all, but I wasn't hooking up the first night. I was on vacation, and unlike Jake. I wasn't looking for a one night stand.

"So, can I see you tomorrow?" Riley asked as we reached the front door.

"I don't know Riley, I mean, I don't know you really."

"No, I already paid for parasailing the other day, and you see the person who was to accompany me backed out, so, now there are two spots available. I figured you know maybe we could get to know one another, so would you like to go with me?"

I had never been parasailing before and it did sound interesting. The boys and I couldn't afford to do extras while here besides hit a couple of clubs. So, I could do that couldn't I? I would at least try to see if I liked it.

"Sure, what time?"

"Noon, by the marina," he stated finally walking out the front door I was holding open.

"Good night, Bella," Riley said.

"Good night, Riley," I replied.

I shut the door behind him and leaned my head against its cool surface. What the hell was I doing? I breathed deeply and tried to clear my mind. I felt like it was everywhere at the moment. When I finally decided to head to bed, I spun around and ran straight into a hard chest.

"Edward," I whispered.

I wondered how long he had been standing there, and how much he had heard. Not like it mattered really we were not a couple, and as much as I liked him. I wasn't for sure if he liked me or if what happened between us was a mistake. The way he was talking earlier with Jake made me think it was a mistake to him.

"Why are you going with him?" he asked.

I looked in his eyes seeing the sadness they expressed.

"I wanted to go, it's free, and Riley seems like a nice guy."

I shrugged.

Edward looked at me perplexed by something he spun on his heel and headed back toward his room. I was following right behind him. A lot of his sadness or confusion probably stems from last night at the club; I knew I would see him get upset by anyone I hung out with. I was about ready to enter my room when a thought hit me.

"Hey, Edward," I said.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Do you wanna read the latest chapters?"

I still hadn't read them and was dying to.

I looked over at him and saw him standing close to his door with his back facing me. I watched as he raked his hands through his hair, and looked to be pinching the bridge of his nose. He rolled his shoulders and looked like he was trying to relax.

"Sure," he said. I almost didn't hear him.

"Cool, meet me in a couple of minutes," I said entering my room.

I need to get myself ready for bed before I read the chapters. After changing and getting things together, I was walking over toward the bed when Edward knocked at the door. I walked over and saw him standing there looking concerned and a little flushed. I motioned for him to come in and he did, but he wasn't as bold as he had been in the past.

"Come, sit on the bed, why are you acting all shy tonight?" I asked getting my laptop and getting everything together before crawling in bed.

"I just wanted to make sure this is something that was okay with you," he stated pulling at his hair again. What was up with him tonight?

"Yeah, I asked you earlier, and then I asked a few minutes ago. I know you enjoy reading them as much as I do. "

I giggled I have watched Edward squirm around while reading them and often wondered if the story actually turned him on. He would always leave my room in a hurry when we read them together.

I walked over toward the bed, pulled the covers back, and climbed in. I looked over at Edward noticing he was still standing by the door.

"Come on, I'm not going to bit," I said lowing my voice, trying to make it sound seductive and whatnot.

"I'm not worried about biting," he whispered walking over toward the bed. He climbed under the covers. I put my laptop on my lap pulling the newest chapter up and scooted closer to Edward who was resting with his back against the headboard. I tucked myself into his sides, and began to read the latest chapter aloud.

"Annabelle, please step into the playroom to accept your play collar," I said as she entered with her head down, looking at the floor.

She stopped on the mark that was placed on the floor.

"Do you accept your play collar Isabella?" Jackson asked with his collar in hand.

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master," Annabelle said.

"You agreed to submit yourself to an inspection, so please position yourself in the inspection position." Jackson said.

Annabelle did as she was asked and spread her legs as far as they would go, tilted her head all the way down, placing her chin on her chest, her arms behind her back, and pushing her chest out. Waiting to be looked over. I didn't know Jackson's rules about grooming, but mine were fairly simple. Either she was to be completely waxed or she could leave a little amount of hair. I would expect it to be neat and trimmed at all times. I would let my submissives decide about their nails, toes, and other areas. Jackson looked her over while she was standing there.

"It would appear that you passed your inspection, it is time to show your Master your gratitude for the collar, assume the position to show that gratitude."

After this little scene here, she would be mine to control, those were the rules that Jack and I set in place before hand.

I watched as Annabelle sank to her knees in order to service her Master, and thought about what Jackson said earlier, this would probably be the last time that she did this with him. Tomorrow night was our night together, and then he was cutting her loose. I felt sad in that moment, thinking of the connection they had built together.

I started getting hard watching as Jackson had her give him head, it was so sexy and I didn't want to interrupt that so, I waited. Jackson stopped her before he could climax.

"That's enough, Annabelle," he said to her.

Her head was still down.

"Edwin, it's time," he said to me.

"Annabelle, get on the bed."

She walked over to the bed and climbed on. Jackson stopped and grabbed somethings before making his way over to the bed. I made my way to the bed, and climb on.

"Annabelle, on your knees in the middle of the bed," I commanded.

She did what I wanted and was resting with her ass on her heels.

"Off your ass," I said to her.

I wanted her on her knees only. She did and was on her knees; I matched her and was in front of her. I rubbed over her nipples, making them hard, sucking them into my mouth and swirling over the puckered peaks; I flipped the bar with my tongue, making her moan. Once I was satisfied, I clipped the clamp to her nipple on her right breast, and moved to the left to start over. I repeated the same procedure, rolling and rubbing the nipple, then sucking it into my mouth swirling and pulling on the bar making her moan again. I clipped the clamp to it, Jackson handed me another clip with a chain.

"Lay back on the bed, Annabelle," I commanded.

She did and spread her legs like a good little girl. I had to let her know she was pleasing me.

"Annabelle, you are such a good little girl."

I hooked one of the clamps pulling the chain connected to her breasts together at a point. I bent down between her legs, running my fingers through her wet pussy for the first time. God, she was so wet. I placed my thumb on her clit and worked it around in circles, getting it hard under my touch. Once I was satisfied with it, I leaned down and took it into my mouth to suck on. She tasted so good, and I wanted more.

"Mmmhmm," I moaned out.

I stopped reading for a moment because Edward was squirming a lot in his seat.

"Sit still," I scolded.

He huffed, and I picked back up reading aloud.

I slipped my fingers into her pussy rubbing just inside, looking for her g-spot. I wanted her to squirm, and I was bound to find the spot. I finally found it, watching her body squirm when I hit it every time.

I licked her clit, sucked, and swirled my tongue all around it while my fingers softly stroked the spot inside her. She was moaning and groaning, I let my other hand slid to the butt plug and tap on it every few minutes, which made her cry out in pleasure, she was panting, and moving, wanting more. I sucked her clit a few more times and attached the other clamp from the chain that was connected to her breasts.

Jackson crawled on the bed, laying his stuff on the nightstand. Then he took his position at her breasts sucking her nipples, and pulling on the chain, when he did, he would pull her clit under my tongue. Annabelle would let out the loudest moan; it shot straight to my groin, which was begging for attention. Jackson winked at me then, this was the signal to tell her to release.

"Cumnow, Annebelle!"

She did, too, squirting all over my mouth. I lapped it up, sucking her clit in my mouth one last time.

"Up on your knees, Annabelle."

She got up onto her knees. She had the plug in long enough and it was time to take it out. Jackson got behind her working on getting the plug out. He was rubbing her back and I was rubbing and kissing all over her front, working her body up for another go. Jackson threw the plug to the floor and signed to me with his head that it was time to move again.

I laid back on the bed.

"Come to me," I said.

She crawled over my body, positioning herself to straddle me. Once she was in position, I thrust inside of her wet, tight pussy. My eyes rolled back in my head with pleasure.

She lifted up and lowered herself back down again and again, it felt so good. I felt Jackson move close to us. He straddled my legs, positioning himself at Annabelle's ass. She held still for a moment, waiting for him to get into position and warm her backside a little. I stayed still, I felt Jackson slid into her anal cavity, the thin layer between her pussy and ass was almost too much for me now, but I sucked in a deep breath and blew it out my nose.

When Jackson winked at me again, I knew it was time to get things moving for all of us. We started a rhythm where he would pull out and thrust in just about the time I pulled out.

We set a slowly pace like that until she was moaning and crying out.

"Please!"

She would wait a little while longer and start again.

"Oh, please Sir, please let me."

We sped up the rhythm, rocking her from both directions. I was a mess , I wanted to release and was holding it off. Between her sliding on and off me, and I could feel Jackson thrusting in and out; it was torture. Jackson was grunting and moaning, I could tell that he was getting close too.

I had never experienced something so thrilling before in my life, the push, the pull, and the sensations. I've used dildos to simulate this act, but nothing like having someone else driving into the same sub before.

"Oh, God...please, please if you don't let…me...I will...oh,oh,oh..."

Jackson winked again.

"Cum Annabelle, cum all over me."

She did with another groan; we all did. We all lay there, coming down from the high. Annabelle had collapsed on my chest, and Jackson collapsed onto her, we were all a big mess of limbs.

"Let's change your collar, Annabelle," Jackson said coming to his senses.

She lifted up enough to allow him to change the collar. Once the collar was removed, Jackson gently allowed Annabelle to lie flat out on the bed beside me. She was a few minutes away from sleep.

"Thank you for your service, Annabelle," Jackson said kissing her on the forehead and left the playroom.

Edward constantly wiggled beside me as I had read the story aloud. Once the last sentence was read, I turned to look at him and our eyes locked together. It was at that moment that he eyes turned a dark green. So, green and bright I was taken aback by his intense look that I gasped.

While reading the stories I knew that I was turned on myself. There were times when I had to take things into my own hands after Edward would leave my room. I wondered did the same things happen to him. Would the things we read arouse him? I was intrigued.

I didn't break the gaze that had sucked me in, and I didn't want to with the way my own body was humming to life I needed something, anything. It was at that moment that Edward leaned down and captured my lips in his mouth.

God, his kisses where so sweet and gentle. He always added the right amount of press in his kisses. I hated when boys would kiss you so hard it felt like they were going to bust your lips from the pressure, but Edward's kisses good God they could melt your panties right off of your body. Which was what was happening at the moment; between his kisses and my highly aroused state. I would be lucky if they were still on my body when I rose from the bed.

The kiss was becoming too much for the both of us. I couldn't hardly breath and desperately needed air, but wasn't about to pull away from the gentle kisses. When Edward's hand threaded through my hair, pulling me closer to his toned body, I started to panic. We were not boyfriend and girlfriend. I didn't want the chance of ruining my friendship with him. We had already endured that once and I wasn't sure if I could endure it again, not knowing if our friendship would survive again.

Edward pulled back from the kiss with his eyes closed. I watched him intently trying to decide what to do next. When he opened his eyes again, I could see the remorse, sadness, and panic that streamed through the now normal green.

"I'm sorry Bella," he stated while getting out of the bed rushing towards the door to my room.

I didn't move and couldn't speak. I didn't know what to do I was sorry too, I allowed it to happen, but not sorry to have shared that magic for just a moment in time. I knew if Edward asked I would gladly give him a chance. If only he would ask that's why I thought he wasn't interested, he was always so reserved.

I reached for the laptop that had been discarded in the kissing process. I shut it down, leaned over turning off the light, and then nestled down into the covers. I lightly rubbed my fingers over my swollen lips remembering the sweet temptation they presented to me. Sighing I drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All right guys here is the next installment to The Night. I apologize for its lateness even though I didn't have an update schedule fixed on this story. I have been diligent working on finishing one of my stories and on contests for the last month. So, wish me luck and leave me a review.


	4. Going Home and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, of all let me apologize for the delayed updates. Things have been hectic around my house. I complete in two contests … where I wrote six one shots. I started a new WIP that has been calling to me for a couple of months, and completed it. My father had a heart attack that sent me spinning for a couple of days until they found out what had happened. Things are still up in the air about him at the moment. Rest assured that I will finish this story one way or another.
> 
> Thanks to my beta(s) on this chapter: dannibags, piesmom
> 
> This chapter will find Bella going on her date with Riley. A heavy decision with Edward and another fan fiction read. Going home to learn that one of your best friends will no longer be around. Actually, this chapter should take us to the first moments they step foot at Harvard.

Chapter 4

Going Home and Decisions

BPOV

I was looking forward to the date with Riley … kind of. I didn't know how my life had gotten so complicated since graduation, but it had. I didn't know if Edward wanted to be with me, and I wasn't planning on sitting around waiting for him to make up his mind.

I spent the day getting ready to go with Riley. I had to figure out where the marina was in order to get it over with, and I was determined to have a good time, come hell or high water.

The boys must have been on the beach when I left the condo. I didn't see either one of them and was happy that I wouldn't have to deal with Edward. His abrupt departure last night from my room had sent me spinning. I wanted him, but did he want me? Him leaving my room last night made me wonder if he didn't. I put on my big girl panties and headed out the door to enjoy my day.

The marina was crowded when I arrived, but it didn't take too long to locate Riley pacing around the crowd.

"You came," he said as I approached.

I felt sorry for him … had he been stood up before?

"I said I would … so here I am," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Great, let's go and if I haven't already said it, you look great!"

"Thanks," I replied.

Riley reached down and grabbed my hand, leading me over to where they had a boat.

"So, this is going to be so fun," Riley said before talking to the men on the boat.

Fun wouldn't have been how I would have explained what I was getting ready to experience. In fact, I was terrified. I wasn't one for being up high, and then the whole aspect of being so many feet above the water of all things. But, I plastered a fake smile on my face and went with the flow of things.

I listened as the men explained what was going to happen. I signed my life way, in the event something went terribly wrong in the process, I couldn't sue. Once I was dressed in some kind of harness thing and hooked to the back of the boat, we were ready to go. That's when the nerves settled deep in my stomach making me nauseous.

Once up in the sky, the sights were breath taking. The nervousness didn't completely vanish, but the sights made up for it.

When we finally came down from the sky and were removed from all the ridging equipments, Riley asked if I would have an early dinner with him. I didn't hesitate and we found this quite little restaurant that allowed us to talk.

My time spent with Riley was fun and exciting, but it wasn't what I wanted. I could be with him, and it would be so easy to just be with him. I just didn't want something like that, and I didn't even know if we would ever see each other again. Yes, he was going to Harvard too, but the odds of us seeing each other on campus would be slim.

"So, when will I get to see you again?" Riley asked while standing in front of the condo.

"I don't know. We leave in a couple of days."

"I would like to look you up, when I get to Harvard. Would that be all right with you?" He asked.

"Sure."

"I had a nice time," he said inching closer to me.

I stepped back and quickly put my hand on the knob of the door.

"Thanks for taking me … it was nice to meet you Riley."

I reached out my hand offering it to him to shake. I didn't want a kiss, and I sure as hell wasn't inviting him in.

Watching his face drop when he noticed my hand had done the trick. I wouldn't be seeing him in the future. He took my hand and kissed the backside; then allowed me to spin around to face the door.

I opened the door to the condo and walked straight into a hard chest. I didn't even have to look up to know who was standing in front of me.

"Where have you been?"

"With Riley … you knew that," I said stepping back.

"You could have called and let me know you were running late."

"I didn't know I was running late … did we have a date or something I wasn't aware of?" I asked hateful.

"No, but something could have happened. What if he had taken you and murdered you?"

"Thanks for the concern, but he didn't and here I am. You could have called to check yourself … if you were so worried."

"I entertained the idea of calling, but didn't want to ruin your date. So, forgive me for not being rude."

"What's your problem?" I asked.

Why did he always have his ass on his shoulders here lately?

"My problem? You really want to know what my problem is?"

"Yes," I said with my hands on my hips.

"I love you, okay … that's my problem. I love you and don't want to see you with other men. I care about you and want you for myself. Happy now?" he asked.

I was stunned; totally speechless with his admission. I didn't move. I didn't do anything, but look at him.

He huffed and stormed out of the condo and into the night.

Walking to my room felt wrong, but I didn't want to go chasing after him. I needed to take some time and process what he said. This was what I wanted; something dramatic, something that said 'here I am look at me'. The question now was what we would do with this newfound information?

I lay awake in bed and heard him stumble into the condo in the wee hours of the morning. I didn't budge, and when the footsteps lingered a little longer at my door than normal, I stopped breathing … hoping … praying he would push the door open and come in. But, he didn't.

For the last three days in Cancun, he ignored me. I tried every way possible to engage him in some sort of conversation, but his responses were grunts or hums. I didn't like it. If it continued by the time we moved to Massachusetts, I was going to put my foot down. There was no way I was living with someone who couldn't even communicate properly with me.

No sooner than we got home to the apartment, we had to packed up for the move. Jake was planning to ship half of his stuff home to Forks. Edward and I would take the things that Jake didn't want to ship like his bed and different furniture items. Edward and I were renting a U-haul and would come back to the apartment before heading to Cambridge.

We were sitting at the dining room table eating supper after finishing packing the apartment when Jake made his announcement.

"Well, guys I'm afraid that as of tomorrow, the three musketeers while no longer be together," he stated around the pizza he was eating.

"Where are you going?" I asked curious to see where he had decided. Was he going to undergraduate? Had he found a job?

"I'm going home first, then Seattle maybe. There are a couple of places there looking for people."

"Will you be there when we leave?" I asked.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. We had been together for so long. I couldn't imagine splitting us up. I knew it would eventually happen though; rather it was school, work, or family.

"You can always come to Massachusetts to visit you know," I said whispering.

"I know and don't cry Bella. I will come and see you guys. Plus, we will be in Forks for a few weeks before you guys have to go," he said.

Edward sat quite and didn't say anything during the exchange. He didn't even look like he cared, which pissed me off even more.

Not only was he still ignoring me days before leaving the Cancun, we had been home for two weeks and he was still ignoring me. He needed to grow up and quick.

Tomorrow we were flying into Seattle for the two weeks. Then Edward and I would fly back to New Hampshire to then drive to Cambridge where we would only have one week before school started.

The flight was long, and I was completely exhausted. We still have to travel another two hours just to get to Forks. Carlisle was going to be waiting for us to arrive. The first stop was to take me to Charlie, which I didn't mind because after being in Cancun with the boys. I could use a break. Maybe the break would help Edward fix his attitude.

We had been in Forks for a week when Edward finally came over for dinner. He didn't stop looking at me the whole time. I gave him the shittiest look ever, trying to get him to chill the fuck out. Charlie was watching our whole exchange, and I didn't want him asking questions once Edward was gone.

I wouldn't know how to answer them. I mean, were we together now? Did I love him back? That was a stupid question; of course I love him back, but why couldn't I tell him that night. Was that way he had been avoiding me because he thought I didn't care?

"So, how was Cancun?" Charlie asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"It was great," I said.

"I know Bella. I was asking Edward."

Charlie looked right at Edward. Edward swallowed hard.

"It was fun," he said with very little emotion in his voice. He didn't sound convincing at all.

"Who are you seeing?" Charlie asked.

I didn't want to answer, in case he wasn't talking to me again. So, I sat quietly.

"Bella, are you seeing any one?"

"No," I replied.

Edward's head immediately looked in my direction. What? He didn't say. What was I supposed to say?

Once dinner was over, I helped Sue clean up the kitchen, and the boys disappeared into the living room. It wasn't too long before I heard the game on and knew that everything would be all right.

I was worried that if Charlie found out about Edward's profession of love that he would shoot him in the leg or his balls. Depending on his mood, I knew Charlie had the boys run off other suitors that came calling for me, but I allowed all of them to think they were doing the right thing for me. Crazy ass men, and to think, they think women are nuts.

Edward left after the game was off. The boys and I hung out down at La Push, and in Port Angeles, before we had to leave. Edward had started talking to me again, but we didn't mention the whole Cancun incident, which I was glad to just be a part of the three musketeers for a couple of more days.

The day arrived for Edward and I to begin out journey home, and then on to another college. Tears were shared amongst all of us, and even Esme and Carlisle came to bid us a farewell.

"Take it easy on him, and admit that you love him," Esme said as she hugged me tight.

"Ease up on him baby girl," Charlie said winking at me. How the hell did Charlie know?

"Be happy together," Carlisle said hugging me tight like Esme had.

"Work it out … he is a good one," Sue said while pushing the hair that hung in my face behind my ear.

I looked at Edward and back at my family. Had he told everyone? How did they know?

I was going to kill him for telling everyone.

Once on the plane, I put on my iPod, shutting out everything even Edward. I was pissed and didn't want to raise my voice in the plane. I didn't want to alert TSA and get kicked off or grounded. That would have been tragic.

When we landed in New Hampshire, I didn't even look back to see if Edward was behind me or not. I headed straight to the luggage carousel, picked up my bag, and walked right out the front door, hailing the first cab that stopped. I flipped Edward off as the cab pulled out of the airport.

Yes, I was being childish, and I wanted to torture him a little. It was high time we dealt with everything going on and cleared the air. We were not driving all the way to Cambridge with this much tension building around us.

When the cabby pulled up in front of the apartment, I quickly paid and hurried out of the cab. I waited for him to come into the apartment.

"When did you tell everyone?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"I only told Esme. Carlisle knew because she did. Charlie already had it figured out, and I am assuming that being that Charlie knew, Sue now knows."

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked.

"I'm not mad really. I just expected a little more than you gave me. Tell me, do you have any feelings at all for me?"

I huffed and sat down on the couch, losing some of the wind in my sails.

"Yes," I said almost defeated.

"How long?" he asked. He walked over and sat down on the couch beside me.

"A while now … before graduation."

"If we get together, there will never be a situation like graduation. Ever! No matter what," he stated.

"Agreed," I replied because I didn't want another situation like that again. I never really wanted things to happen the way they had.

"No more frat parties," I said. If we were making rules about this new relationship, I wanted to add my two cents.

"Agreed, didn't like going anyways," he said.

We both sat there for a few minutes, not speaking. I was trying to think of everything that needed to be said.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes," I said with a smile on my face.

He leaned over and pushed the hair that was hanging down in my face behind my ear. He stroked my cheek gently; then placed the sweetest, chastise kiss to my lips.

I reached up and laced my fingers through his hair bringing his head closer to mine. I ran my tongue along the edge of his lips, asking for permission to kiss him deeper. When he complied and opened his lips, I didn't waste time. I slipped my tongue in, using it to massage his. Our kisses were causing us to become breathless, and we had to pull away from one another. The look in his eyes was one of pure desire.

"I want you," I whispered.

"I want you, too," he whispered leaning down to capture my lips once again. This time the kiss wasn't gentle. It was all consuming and needy.

"Take me to bed," I whispered when we finally pulled a part to catch our breath.

He didn't say anything, and picked me up and carried me to his room. I didn't mind. The last time Edward had been in my room, it was when all three of us were together.

Edward lowered me to the bed, but didn't pull away from my body. He laid down with me and placed his delicious weight on my body.

"Make love to me," I whispered when we broke way from our kiss.

"Gladly," he replied.

He moved his hands down my side of my chest, just barely grazing the curve of my breast. His hand glided down to the hem of my shirt and slowly pulled it up and over my body. I sat up allowing him to completely remove the shirt, but I didn't lie back down. Instead, I reached down to the hem of his shirt and slowly raised it over his head. Once the shirts were discarded on the floor, I kissed his neck, his chest, and ran my fingers down his body to the button of his jeans.

"You first," he said stopping my hands from pushing open his jeans.

He reached down to my jeans to pull the button open. I laid back on the bed and allowed him to unzip my jeans and slowly drag them down my legs. Laid out before him in my bra and panties felt so good and he hadn't done anything really. But, just being in this moment and this position with him was gratifying; we were finally on the same page.

I moved to reach up and help him out of his jeans, but once again, he stopped me.

"Just let me look for a minute," he whispered.

I laid back and watched him move. He gently lifted my feet, bringing them to his mouth to place kisses on the sole. He slowly worked his way up my calf and used his fingers to dig into the inside of my thighs, but never touched my sex; the place I wanted and needed him the most.

"God, you're so beautiful," he said looking me in the eyes.

"You've captivated me for a while now, and I almost can't believe it your here with me," he said.

"I'm here," I cooed reaching up to gently brush my fingers along his chiseled jaw.

He leaned down and kissed me. The kiss was needy, yet tender, and slow, torturously slow. I could almost feel his passion running off his lips and onto mine. I lowered my hands and finished getting his button undone. When his jeans were open, I pushed with my hands until I couldn't push no more; then I used my legs and feet to pull them all the way down.

Edward broke the kiss for a few minutes to kick his jeans off his legs. He leaned down and placed the sweetest kiss to my lips, making me want for more, but pulled away before we could become lost in the kiss. He kissed down my neck and between my breasts. He allowed his hand to glide down my stomach and into the waistband of my panties.

Within mere seconds, his fingers were gently rubbing my clit and causing my hips to rise as his lips nibbled around my hardened nipple. I could just barely feel him with my bra in place, and I needed more.

"Take off my bra," I said.

I guess he hadn't notice that I had worn a bra that fastened in the front instead of the back. With his fingers doing wonderful things to my pussy, the fact that I could feel his rock hard cock rubbing against my leg, I guess one might miss that little bit of information.

He pulled his fingers from me.

"Front," I said not wanting him to remove his hands from my wet core.

He pushed his long fingers back into my folds, and kissed down the middle of my breast until he located the clasp on my bra. He was so skilled with his tongue and teeth that he was able to have my breasts freed in no time. He didn't miss a beat. Once they were uncovered, the cool air caused them to harden further; he placed his warm mouth on them.

I reached down and grabbed his head, anchoring it to my body, and rocked my hips with the rhythm he pulled his fingers in and out of my body. I pulled at his hair just as his nipped my nipple with his teeth, and he stopped moving his fingers in and out. Instead, he added pressure to my clit with his thumb, and gently massage the inner walls of my body.

"Don't stop," I moaned when he landed on a spot deep inside of me that was making my legs twitch.

"Like that?" he asked adding just a little more pressure to my clit.

"Yeah," I breathed.

"Bella, cum for me," he said stroking a little hard within my depths.

I moaned, feeling the pressure coiling in my stomach and quickly spreading throughout my body.

"God baby, please cum for me," he begged.

I could feel his hard cock rocking against my leg.

"Talk dirty to me."

"Fuck, you feel so damn tight. I want to cum inside of you baby, but if you don't cum soon, I'm afraid I won't get the chance."

"Yeah," I replied.

"Yeah, I'll cum almost no sooner than I push it into your tight little pussy," he moaned.

"Oh God, I'm …. I'm …" I panted.

"Say my name Bella. Tell me who's making you cum," he said picking up the pace of his strokes.

"You are, God … Edward … Oh God, Edward," I screamed as my climax washed over my body.

Edward removed his fingers from my body and jerked his boxers down exposing his weeping cock to me.

"Bella, are you still on the pill?" he asked stroking his cock.

"Yeah," I replied still a little dazzled from my climax.

"Can I … not wear …" he began to ask, but I cut him off.

"Fuck me, Edward," I demanded.

He rose on to his knees and pulled me to his body. I still felt like jelly and didn't know if I could even hold myself up long enough to help him find his own release.

He positioned me in his lap and moved his member to my entrance. I left my knees on the bed beside him to push against if I needed to. He slowly pushed himself into my body.

"Fuck me, so fucking tight," he moaned.

He didn't move for a couple of minutes, and the look on his face was one of pure concentration.

"God, I could cum right now, and I don't even have to move a muscle. That's how fucking good you feel on me," he panted still holding still.

I wiggled around on his dick, making him groan and moan, but I had to move. The way his body was filling me up, I wanted friction. I pushing him back onto the mattress and used my body to slide up and down his member. He reached down, grabbed my hips, and thrust wildly into my body.

"I'm going to cum," he grunted thrusting harder than before.

"Me too," I cried.

He reached down and rubbed my clit just as another climax washed over my worn out body. He didn't even have to say the words, I knew the moment his body released, and the sheer ecstasy on his face was satisfying enough.

I didn't budge from his chest; I collapsed right on top of him and didn't move. Even when his body slipped from mine, and he pulled the covers over us, I didn't move.

"Bella," he said.

"Yeah."

"I love you," he said as he placed a kiss on my damp forehead.

"I love you, too," I replied.

I don't know where we were heading from here, but one thing was for sure, I never wanted to be apart from him. I loved him with all my heart. I had finally found the one I could share forever with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All right guys this is the end of the line for this series. I hope you enjoyed. I'm ready to close this story out, and with our couple together which was the ultimate goal with this story I feel like I am done. As always be kind and show some love.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The main question for me is...would you like to see more? Let me know in a review. What happens in the morning and who gets with whom? Or, better yet do they go their separate ways?


End file.
